


Sonic in Mushroom Kingdom

by SandySquirrel (orphan_account)



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sonic - Freeform, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SandySquirrel
Summary: Sonic and Mario drabble





	Sonic in Mushroom Kingdom

It was a dark and stormy night when Sonic woke up in another world, in Mushroom Kingdom. There were green pipes all around, and strange yellow turtles walking around the nearby forest. Suddenly, he looked behind him and saw a plumber wearing a red suit, and then another plumber wearing a green suit.   
"Hello there!" the plumber wearing the red suit said, looking down at the blue hedgehog, "My name is Mario and this is my brother Luigi! Who might you be?"   
"The name's Sonic," Sonic replied, "Sonic the Hedgehog."


End file.
